


as a joke

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Bathrooms, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Benrey, Omorashi, They/Themrey, Trans Character, Voyeurism, cis Gordon, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: "what if i watched you pee. as a joke, haha""Excuse me?"frenrey peepee momence,,,
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	as a joke

**Author's Note:**

> NO MINORS  
> Dont send this to anyone who doesn't want it ya nasties  
> Don't fuckin. Tag the creators or i'll manifest in your room and crunch your toes
> 
> pussy/cunt/clit used for Benrey's genitals

"haha heyyyy freeman"

Brilliant. Gordon had been in work for what, 20 minutes? And already, Benrey was being their annoying self. He'd only gone into the restrooms to have a quick bathroom stop before his shift- and now, gaze meeting his in the grimy mirror, stood Benrey. Grinning like a shark and looking smug as hell about bumping into Gordon.

"Benrey, fuck off. I need a piss and-" with his words, Benrey's grin widened. "What- why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"you said piss, lol"

God. They'd been together what, 5 minutes? and Gordon was already at the end of their tether with them.

"Yeah. I did. Will you just go now?" Gordon looked down at them, exasperated. In response, Benrey smacked their lips (fucking infuriating noise, supplied Gordon's brain), and shifted their weight from one side to another. Their eyes met Gordons, and they spoke again.

"what if i watched you pee. as a joke, haha"

Gordon flushed and an ugly, angry feeling bubbled up within him.

"Excuse me?"

"awesome piss moment between two bros? as a joke lol"

"What the fuck Benrey? No! Fucking hell no!" snapped Gordon, temper flaring. "Just fuck off and let me-"

Benrey interrupted.

"if you let me watch your epic gamer peepee, ill go and i wont fuckin. talk to you. all day. very poggers bargain, khajiit has wares if you have coin"

At this point, Gordon was becoming desperate, both to use the urinal and for Benrey to just...leave him the fuck alone. Two parts of his brain were at war with one another:  
'They'll leave us alone if we let them watch us piss.'   
'It's Benrey. This is going to be weird. Just use another bathroom and tell them to do one.'

Gordon let out an exasperated sigh.  
"If I let you watch, you promise to not be a pest all day?"  
"pinky promise bro"

He shook his head, unzipped his trousers, and against his better judgement, braced himself over the urinal. Benrey instantly shot to his side, dark gaze fixated on Gordon's dick as he began to piss. Gordon shut his eyes and tried to ignore the discomfort crawling up his spine at the sensation of Benrey- fucking Benrey!- watching him.

And breathing. Breathing heavily...and rubbing against something rhythmically. Rubbing their-

"Oh my God, Benrey, are you fucking jerking off?"  
Gordon yelled, face flushing red and eyes shooting open.

Benrey just grinned up at him, hand speeding up in their pants and becoming slicker every second. 

God, that's fucking hot, came a little voice in Gordon's brain. Bet their clit's all swollen for you, bet they're soaking.

The stream from Gordon's cock stopped, and Benrey huffed. Gordon averted his gaze as Benrey's hand sped up. 

"I uh. Gonna. I'm gonna go," said Gordon as he hurriedly tucked himself back into his slacks and tried not to trip over his own feet. 

Benrey just whined, then tensed, and whined even louder. Removed their hand from their slacks, and looked up at Gordon as he was leaving the room.

"it was just a joke, haha"

\------

True to their word, Benrey left Gordon alone for the rest of the day. Physically that was.

Despite all his best efforts, nothing could purge the image of Benrey coming into their pants at the sight of watching Gordon.

Oh, God.


End file.
